


The Machine of a Dream

by JessiDWalton



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: ;), Also fluff, Also this song would be perfect for making out in a car, Came up with a Car Sex idea, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Honestly couldn't stop listening to I'm in Love with My Car, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Some Plot, Very little hint of Deacury at the end, and Roger sounds fan-fucking-tastic in it, anyway, cause, change my mind, it's a good song, leave me alone, or more, reeeeaaaaaaaaal hard, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton
Summary: A lot of things can happen when you go on a drive. Brian just didn't think this would happen... though, he's not complaining.





	The Machine of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> SO... I'm totally suppose to be updating 'My only Sun'... But I have writers block and can't force anything new yet... I've re-written the 4th chapter... like... 10 times... So I'm taking a break from that! (Sorry to anyone waiting for that update, I promise to try and get it before the end of next week!)  
> I've been listening to I'm in Love with My Car, and this idea came to mind. Enjoy:)

The scenery passed so quickly it was just a blur of dark shadows, brown, and orange. The Radio blared some new song by  _The Sweet_ as the wind whipped through the open windows.

His arm hung out the window and tried to flow with the wind while he moved his head to the beat. His brown, unruly hair flying all over his face, but he didn't care. Not when the moment was so perfect... Speaking of perfect...

Looking over, he couldn't help the smile on his face grow wider as that blonde hair danced with the wind and those pink lips were spread in a pearly white smile. Dark sunglasses hid familiar brilliant blue eyes which was slightly disappointing, but not terribly. Oh no. Even still, his boy always looked so...  _sexy_ while driving like this... His left hand lazily holding the top of the wheel while his right arm was propped on the open window, hand tapping the visor to the rhythm. Only changing his right hand to the wheel when his left hand needed to shift. 

They were far from London by now, on some older road surrounded by plains of dead, brown grass thanks to the cold autumn that had settled. The wind around them definitely had a bite to it, but neither of them wanted to let go of the free feeling it gave them. Speeding down the lonesome road with the radio at maximum volume. Singing to old classics they had grown up to, brand new songs, and everything in the middle. It was bliss. 

"That was ' _The Sweet_ ', yeah?" Roger had to pretty much yell over the wind and the radio.

"Yeah... ' _Fox on the run_ ', I think they said." Brian nods with a smile, having to raise his own voice as well. 

"Huh... It was good... Liked the beat." He heard Roger comment to himself as the song switched to a  _much_ more familiar tune. 

 

_"The machine of a dream, such a clean machine_  
_With the pistons a pumpin', and the hubcaps all gleam..."_

 

One of their own. Well. One of Rogers. One Brian was originally against. The lyrics were just... very... _awkward_. But he had to confess... after hearing Roger record and sing it...  _God_ he was captivated. He always forgot what an amazing voice his boyfriend had... Bohemian Rhapsody really brought some light into Roger's range, but this song... the raspy, deeper vocals... did something to him...

"Heh. Bet you didn't expect to hear this on the radio." Roger commented louder than his previous. Brian could hear the slight bitterness to his smug tone. 

"Actually... I'm surprised this is the first time I've heard it on the radio." Brian said with complete honesty, keeping his eyes front. Out of the corner of his gaze, he saw Roger take his sunglasses off and look over at him. Probably trying to figure out if Brian was really being truthful or being a dick. 

"...Seriously?" Roger asked, making Brian look over. Their eyes locking before Brian reached over and pushed Rogers face so he was looking at the road. 

"Yes, I'm serious, Rog. I made fun of you before I heard the song, but after... Babe, your voice just made that song for me." He smiled as he watched Rogers eyes flicker from the road, to him, and back to the road. Almost like he was waiting for a mean comment. But it never came. Brian just smiled fondly before leaning his head back against the headrest and watch the scenery rush by. 

_"I'm in love with my car, gotta feel for my automobile_  
_I'm in love with my car, string back gloves in my automolove"_

 

Roger switched hands on the wheel to downshift, but before he could take his hand from the shift Brin reached over and gently put his hand over Rogers. Neither said anything. They didn't have to. Both silently watched the road as their fingers slowly entwined. Roger kept his speed steady so he didn't have to shift and so they could keep their hands together for as long as possible. Brian knew Roger hated driving in the city because they could never hold hands like this, and he also knew Roger took a personal pleasure from their small intimate touches. But he loved those sweet touches too.

"Bri... I have to downshift." His voice was soft and almost completely drowned out by the radio which now was blasting  _The Beatles - Hello, Goodbye_ , honestly one of their personal favorites but now wasn't the time to bring it up. Something in the blondes soft voice made Brian unease. Not in a bad way, he just knew his lover enough to know that calm and quiet almost _always_ came before a storm. 

Slowly he untangled their fingers and allowed Roger to operate his car fluently. Slowly down shifting as they lost speed, until the were off and parked at the side of the road. The upbeat tune was the only noise at this point since the wind had died down. They just sat there without a word, enjoying the peaceful scenery and song, before Brian looked over at Roger. The blonde was nodding his head to the beat while looking out his window.

 

"...Roger, you okay?" He asked softly, reaching hand over to place it on Rogers hand which was resting on his thigh. Slowly the blonde turned to face him. Blue eyes locking with hazel. Roger didn't  _look_ mad. He honestly didn't have any specific emotion written on his face. It was just kind of... blank. But from his eyes, Brian knew Roger was relaxed. But something was bothering him.

 

"Rog?" He spoke up when his lover didn't make a move to reply. Roger just smiled softly after a moment.

 

"...I love you, Brian." He said softly. He couldn't even hear the radio at this point. All he was focused on were those simple words that made him smile ear-to-ear like a school boy. 

 

"I love you too, Roger." Brian replied with a warm smile before they both leaned in for a kiss. It was simple and soft, just like the words they had spoken. One kiss... two... three... four... Brian honestly  _loved_ when he could count their kisses. He didn't know why, but it was just a small detail he couldn't get enough of... Which was quite opposite for the younger man who would much rather a quick pace kiss. The vast difference between their likes and preferences always made Brian laugh. He wondered how they made it work, but somehow... they always made it work. Not flawlessly, but it still worked. 

 

They pulled away slowly, still facing each other as they leaned back in their seats. Eyes barely breaking contact.

 

"...Do you really like the song?" Roger asks softly, averting his eyes. 

 

"Babe, I love it.... now." He admitted. Roger shot a glare at him, making him chuckle. He turned the radio down before continuing. "Hey. It's no secret I didn't like it before. But after I heard you sing it... I really came to love it." Now Brian averted his eyes shyly. 

 

He looked down at the stick shift and studied the numbers and pattern on the little head as if he never saw one before in his life before he heard the small  _click_ of Rogers seat belt, making him look up.      

 

"Rog-" 

 

He was cut off by Roger leaning in completely and taking his lips into a deeper kiss than their previous kisses. Brian let a small shocked noise come from his throat before closing his eyes and accepting the sweet lips and intoxicating tongue. He heard another  _click_ and felt his own seat belt loosen.

 

"Rog-"

Brain tried again but was once again unable to finish his sentence before the blondes lips were on his again. He felt Roger shift in his own seat as he pulled away for a moment. Brian was about to take this opportunity to speak up again, but was taken by surprise as the small blonde easily slid from the drivers seat to his own... Happily straddling his lap. Their eyes met for a slight moment and a spark just just ignited. Their lips meeting quickly, teeth clashing in the heat of the moment and tongues dancing together. Rogers hands gently cupping Brian's face as Brian held his hips. Their position was uncomfortable as hell, but neither really cared as their lips connected and reconnected in a series of searing, passionate  kisses.

 

"Roger-"  _kiss_ "-Meadows-"  _kiss_ "-Taylor-"  _kiss_ "-Are we really-"  _Kiss_ "-about to act like a couple of-" _Kiss_ "-horny ass teenagers, and screw mindlessly in the back seat of your car with the radio playing?" Brian was finally able to get his entire sentence out by turning his face from those  _invading_ and  _wicked_ lips, which only smirked at Brian. 

 

"Why, my dear, Brian Harold May. We are not teenagers, nor will we be mindlessly fucking. I prefer to call it "passionate, hot, sexy, love making". And we're not in the backseat. We're in the passenger's seat." Roger smirked as he spoke in a smart-ass tone. But let out a surprised squeak as Brian slapped his ass gently.

 

"Alright, smartass. Are we really going to act like horny ass  _adults_ and have a  _passionate, hot, love making_ session in the  _passenger's seat_ of your car?" Brian corrected himself with a fake annoyed tone. The smile on his face told Roger that he wasn't truly annoyed, just playing.

 

"Uh. You forgot 'sexy'. But I'll let it slide." Roger giggled as Brian gently smacked the back of his head this time. "But yes. To answer your question: That's exactly what we're about to do. Are you against it?" Roger cocked an eyebrow with that devilish smirk on his lips. 

 

"Not in the slightest. Just wanted to make sure I had the story right~" Brian cooed before catching Rogers lips in another deep kiss. This time their hands roamed. Brian let his hands gently cup the perfect curved of Rogers ass, loving the way the jeans fit him. While Roger wasn't wasting anytime and let his hands instantly start to unbutton the taller mans white shirt. It wasn't long until the shirt was long gone and thrown to the back. Rogers hands roaming Brian's broad shoulders, down to his arms, back up and down to his chest. 

 

Brian let his hands rub and grip at the clothed ass of his lover, loving the small noises coming from the young mans throat. Especially loving the moan, breaking their kiss, when their clothed erections brushed against each other. 

 

"Brian..." Roger breathed out before moaning again as Brian rolled his hips up, rubbing them together again, both of them moaning softly this time. Their lips soon met again with a new fire burning as their hips continuously moved against each other. 

 

Rogers hand suddenly left Brian chest, reached down between the seat, and clicked a small button that sent Brian flying backward with the seat and breaking their kiss. Brian laid there in shocked for a moment, his brain slowly registering that Roger had made his seat go back, before being brought back to reality as Roger stripped off his shirt with no problem and threw it to the back. He suddenly hoped no other cars decided to take this back road for a Saturday drive, because he knew all they would see is Roger... Though from a far, he was sure Roger would look like a woman anyway...

 

"Hm... Distracted~?" Roger practically purred as he leaned down and kissed at Brian's neck.

 

"Kind of..." Brian hummed, enjoying the small assault on his neck. He loved when Roger licked and kissed at his neck...

 

"What's on your mind~?" Roger smirked against the skin before licking and giving a small bite, making Brian groan softly.

 

"Well..." Brian started but stopped as he let in a sharp breathe from the feeling of Roger's teeth on his neck. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm thinking about _my hand on your grease gun_ ~" Brian teased. He felt those lips stop dead in their tracks before Roger pulled away so that he was sitting up. Face in his hands and shoulders shaking as if he were crying, which made Brian sit up as best as he could. He didn't mean to make him  _cry_! 

 

"Rog, babe, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to be-" He started off in a panic before he heard a small giggle. Slowly he realized the blonde wasn't crying, but laughing. Slowly Roger removed his hands from his face and was laughing so hard his face was red and tears started to form in his eyes. This made Brian start to laugh too.

 

"I-I could have gone all fu-fucking night without hearing that, Brian!" Roger laughed out, trying to steady and calm himself which only made him laugh harder. Brian was laughing just as hard at this point.

 

"Yo-you're the one wh-who wrote the bloody lyrics!" Brian tried to say clearly between laughter. 

 

"Doesn't mean you have to whisper them to me during sex!" They both laughed for a good minute or two before calming down. "Bloody, idiot..." Roger said in a whisper, smiling and shaking his head. 

 

"Aw, but you love me?" Brian said innocently, laying back and giving big puppy dog eyes. 

 

"You know I do." Roger smiled before leaning down and kissing Brian again, not as deep as before, but still a nice kiss.

 

"Wait. We have a situation to take care of before we start kissing again." Brian said softly, pulling away. Roger gave a confused look. "Your pants. They need to be off, Love." 

 

"Oh... Yeah, I guess that's how sex works, huh?" Roger laughed softly. Brian smiled and nodded with a small hum. His hands making quick work of the blondes button and zipper, helping him struggle out of the jeans and underwear before tossing both in the back with their shirts.

 

"Well, that was a bloody nightmare." Roger huffed before straddling Brian again.

 

"Yeah? Imagine if we were trying to make out and do that at the same time." The taller said with an amused smile on his lips. 

 

"Yeah, yeah." The blonde huffed again before opening the glove box and grabbing something. "Before you stop us again for something, here." He said before tossing a bottle of lube onto Brian's chest.

 

"I-.... Why do you have lube in the glove box?" Brian smirked, but Roger just rolled his eyes

 

"For when I have my hand on your grease gun." Roger said sarcastically, but Brian didn't have time to laugh. Their lips were pushed together and dancing again before he could register anything. His brain finally caught up and he took the lube from his chest. Opening in and pouring some on his hand without breaking their kiss. 

 

He wrapped his left arm around Rogers waist as his slick, right hand brushed against his entrance before thrusting his first finger in. Roger moaned into their kiss as the digit easily entered him; his body still loose from their previous encounter. Brian knew he really didn't have to prepare his lover, but felt the need to anyway. If only to push Roger as close to the edge as he could get him before...

 

" _Brian_..." Roger gasped out, breaking their kiss. The older man just hummed before allowing a second finger to slip in, loving the gasps and whines coming from his lover as he moved his fingers in a scissor motion. He only spent a moment like this before thrusting a third finger and moving the fingers in out out easily. 

" _Fuck~! Brian..._ " Roger moaned out all of a sudden, making Brian smirk.

 

"Hm? Right there?" He asked as his fingers gently teased the same spot. Roger moaned out and whined. "What was that, babe? You need to use your words..." Brian cooed, his fingers brushing that spot again.

 

" _Ah-ahhnn, fuck, Brian, right there... please..._ " Roger manages to moan out. 

 

"Of course." Brian hums before letting his fingers continuously brush against his lovers prostate, not letting them hit full on, but definitely enough to making the man above him a moaning mess. He marveled at the way Roger's body arched slightly and hips pushed back against his fingers. The way his head leaned back and how he bit his bottom lip, like that was going to keep him quiet. 

 

"Want more?" He asks softly, receiving a small whine as an answer, making him chuckle. "Okay..." He says before removing his fingers and grabbing the lube. Rogers fingers already working Brian's zipper and pants just enough to pull his aching cock out. Humming softly, Brian poured some more lube on his hand before tossing the tube in the back seat and stroking his erection. Groaning softly at the cool, wet feeling. Though he didn't enjoy the feeling for long because Roger grew impatient and smacked his hand away. But Brian couldn't complain when he felt Roger's warm heat surround him slowly... well... he could complain, but he sure as shit wasn't about to.

 

Groaning out, he closed his eyes and enjoyed his lover slowly taking all of him. The way they fit together was just  _perfect_.  Brian couldn't be sure how long they took or when exactly Roger was completely seated on his lap, but he was in heaven the entire time.

 

Gently gripping on his lovers pale hips, he moved his hips softly. As if trying to ask permission to move without words. Roger gasped softly before resting his hands on Brian's shoulders to steady himself. Slowly lifting himself up, until the head of Brian's cock was almost ready to slip out, before letting gravity guide him back down. They both moaned and moved together, Brian slowly thrusting up and Roger sinks back down. Both trying to find a comfortable position before speeding their rhythm up. Soon the only sound that filled the air around them was the lewd, wet sound of their skin meeting and both of their moans. 

 

" _Brian~~! Fuck~! Right there, babe~"_ Roger moaned out, throwing his head back in pleasure. Brian gripped his hips tighter before thrusting up harder, right into his sweet spot. Roger  _moaned_ out and quickened his pace. Brian could tell the blonde was already close and just let him take the control he needed. Slamming down and speeding up, pleasuring them both. He had no complaints and enjoyed laying back in pleasure; watching that blonde hair bounce softly, eyes close tightly, and mouth hang open slightly. He could probably come at that sight alone...

 

" _Ffffffffuck, Brian~!"_ Rogers voice whines and moans as he rides his lover like no tomorrow.

 

"Go on, babe... Roger, come for me... Come on, babe..." Brian encourages softly between moans. Roger didn't need to be told twice before tightening around Brian's cock and coming, riding out his orgasam as Brian moans and bucks his hips up. His own release flowing close behind. 

 

"Fuck..." Roger pants out, letting himself slowly relax. Brian's hands gently massaging his hips. Without anymore words, Roger laid down and snuggled to Brian. Both enjoying the quiet of the evening. 

 

* * *

It was around 1 am when they finally got back to London. Both walking side by side, arm around the others waist, into their shared apartment for the band. Neither was surprised to see the TV or their two bandmates snuggling on the couch. 

 

"We were wondering about you two..." John said softly, not taking his eyes off the action packed, cheesy movie playing.

 

"We just took a drive..." Brian said simply. John's eyes flickered to Brian and then to Roger, noting their messy hair and clothes. But he didn't say anything, instead he just looked back at the TV, not even wanting to know what the two  _really_ did. 

 

"Oh, guess what we heard on the radio today..." Freddie muttered sleepily as they two walked past the couch and to the stairs.

 

" _With my hand on your grease gun_?" Roger whispered before bursting into a fit of giggles, making Brian smile widely and bite his lip to try and not laugh. The comment didn't go unnoticed by their friends, but again John just looked at them before looking away, shaking his head. While Freddie just looked over in a confused, sleepy state of mind, before John simply just put his hand on Freddie's head and guided him back to lay on his chest. Trying to ignore the giggling duo headed for their room. 

 

 

 


End file.
